Leave Me Alone!
by The Daily Dude
Summary: Rouge tries to steal the Master Emerald again but Knuckles yells at Rouge and makes her sad and everybody is concerned except for Knuckles or is Knuckles even more concerned? KnucklesXRouge
1. Steal

_**I do not own anything in this story.**_

**Leave me Alone**

Knuckles was once again guarding his Master Emerald, with Rouge spying on him to see if he got lazy so she could try to steal the Master Emerald. But the one thing Rouge loved more that jewels was Knuckles but apparently; Rouge didn't think Knuckles felt the same so she just watched in secret trying to steal the Master Emerald so she could just get an excuse to watch Knuckles whenever she wanted.

Rouge was still watching Knuckles late at night, still waiting for the perfect chance and finally Knuckles started to get tired. Rouge thought that this was her chance to steal the Master Emerald so she started to sneak towards the Master Emerald and started to pick up the Master Emerald. Knuckles started to sense that something was wrong with the Master Emerald so he looked around and saw the bat girl trying to take the Master Emerald again.

Knuckles then said "Get away from the Master Emerald." Rouge was surprised by Knuckles and she dropped to the ground but she wasn't hurt or anything. Knuckles headed towards the Master Emerald in case Rouge had done anything wrong to it and then Knuckles headed towards Rouge. Knuckles then said "I have had it with you, Rouge, I can't stand you always trying to take the Master Emerald, I hate you, why do you always try to take it?" Rouge then felt like her heart was broken, she felt like that everything was gone from her life. Knuckles then said "I never want to see you again." Rouge then started to fly away but slower than ever. She didn't care what happened to her now all she wanted was to make Knuckles wish come true.

Knuckles was just sitting down as usual next to the Master Emerald thinking about stuff. Then Knuckles saw Tails flying over the sky. Tails landed on Angel Island and headed towards Knuckles. Tails then said "Hey Knuckles, long time no see. What have you been doing?" "Just guarding the Master Emerald from Rouge." Knuckles said in response and then Tails said "What has Rouge been doing?" "When I last saw her she looked like she was in a bad mood because I yelled at her." "What Knuckles you yelled at Rouge, tell me what you said." Then Knuckles told Tails what had happened and then said "She will probably be better tomorrow." "I don't think so Knuckles, I actually came here to see if you knew why Rouge is at her house crying. I think Rouge likes you Knuckles." "What, you got to be kidding." "No, and why else would she be crying over, she never has cried over loosing the Master Emerald before." "Okay, I will say sorry, just so everybody else is happy." "Or, to make Rouge happy." Then Tails started to laugh while Knuckles glided off to go find Rouge.

When Knuckles made it to Rouge's house he knocked on the door. He heard Rouge say "Go away." Knuckles just said "Rouge it is me Knuckles, I want to talk to you." Rouge just said "Knuckles I especially don't want to see you because you said you never want to see me again." "I wasn't thinking right please Rouge let me in." "No, just go away." Then Knuckles seemed like he had no other choice if he wanted Rouge to forgive him he had to say what he never wanted to say. Knuckles punched right through the door and then said "Rouge, I need you to forgive me because…." Knuckles saw Rouge on her sofa just crying with her face in a pillow. And then Rouge said "Just go away I do not care what you have to say to me." "but Rouge I need you because I love you." Rouge was crying still but now Rouge had her head up and said "Knuckles do you mean that?" "Yes." Knuckles said in response. "But then why did you say that stuff on Angel Island?" "Because I just didn't want the Master Emerald harmed but you are more important than the emerald to me." Rouge was still crying but now she was crying in joy and then Knuckles slowly leaned forward towards Rouge and gave her a kiss and then Knuckles flew off towards Angel Island.

_**That was my first Knuckles and Rouge story. Please review and look at my other stories. **_

_**P.S. for the people that don't look at my profile I will be changing my user name on January 11, 2009 to The Daily Dude so people don't use that name because today there isn't and I will hunt you down if you do use that name. I am serious right now.**_


	2. Why

_**I do not own Sonic or any other character.**_

**Leave me Alone**

It was the day after what Knuckles had kissed her. Rouge was at her house just waking up still thinking about what had happened. She thought that Knuckles truly meant what he had said but then she thought he said it just to make her be quiet. Rouge needed to talk to someone. Rouge then called one of her best friends, Amy Rose. She said "Amy can I come over for a second, I need to talk to you." Amy said "Sure."

Soon, Rouge was over at Amy's house and told her that Knuckles had kissed her but she didn't know why. Amy just said "So, why don't you ask him yourself why?" "But, I just don't know what I would say." "Just say, how you feel about him, and see how he interacts." "But how do you know that is the right choice." "I love Sonic and even if he doesn't love me back I still love him no matter what." "Okay, Amy, I will try what you said, but it will be hard." Rouge then walked out the door and started to fly towards Angel Island.

On Rouge's way to Angel Island she was wondering what she was going to say and she also became more and more nervous. Rouge considered the idea of not going to Angel Island at all but she had to, the idea of why Knuckles had kissed her was eating her alive so she continued her flight.

Soon she was at Angel Island and saw Knuckles just next to the Master Emerald. Rouge said "Knuckles, I am not here for the Master Emerald, I just want to talk." "Okay, Rouge, but if you lie, I will never like you again." "Actually I came here to talk about, what happened yesterday." "You mean, me kissing you." "Yes, why did you do it?" "I kissed you, Rouge because, I wanted to prove what I meant yesterday," "You mean you do love me?" "Yes." Then Knuckles kissed Rouge but this time when he stopped he didn't run he just stayed there and then Rouge just kissed him back. When they stopped Rouge said "Thank you, Knuckles, I believe you now." "So this means you won't steal the Master Emerald again." "Let's not get over do it." Then Rouge started to laugh and then they kissed once more and Rouge flew away."

_** The End. I hoped you liked it and please review.**_


End file.
